Golf gloves and other golf related items, such as hats, belts, divot tools, etc., with removable ball markers have been in use for some time. In the case of golf gloves, the removable marker generally is positioned on the tab of the golf glove that is used to tighten the glove on the hand. The markers typically include a prong or pin that mates with a socket on the tab, or elsewhere on the glove. However, such markers require a tight fit of the prong within the socket so that the marker is not dislodged during play. A fair amount of force needs to be applied to then pry the marker from the socket for use. When returning the marker to the socket, care must be taken to properly align the prong or pin with the socket to avoid damage to either the prong or socket. In addition, the prong and socket arrangement is prone to corrosion or to jamming with foreign material, making it more difficult to remove and/or replace the marker.
In other types of arrangements, a magnetizable marker mates with a magnet embedded in the glove, hat, etc. Generally, a rim or ridge at least partially surrounds the location where the marker is placed, so as to guide the placement of the marker on the magnet. Without a rim or ridge configuration, the user may not properly position the marker on the magnet which can result in the marker becoming loose during play. While a larger magnet can be used in the glove to provide a greater placement area for the marker, a large magnet may interfere with the golfer's hand movement. However, as with the prong and socket arrangement, the rim or ridge configuration also requires the user to pry the marker from within the rim. Alternately, the marker can overlap the base where the magnet is located and the marker can be removed by pressing on the edge of the marker to cause it to tilt and the marker can then be removed.